


Dress

by Mapal



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapal/pseuds/Mapal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one stopped me writing this.<br/>It's 'smutty' but that's in speech marks because it's hardly rampant sex.</p><p>*flips everything*<br/>*walks away*</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> No one stopped me writing this.  
> It's 'smutty' but that's in speech marks because it's hardly rampant sex.
> 
> *flips everything*  
> *walks away*
> 
>  

   It took them a long time to get as far as they were, to the point where they could comfortably share a bed. They both had too many walls, too many hang-ups and problems. Carol had panicked the first few times Daryl had even gotten close to her, into her space in a way that was more intimate than usual. She was lucky he was understanding, being careful never to pin her in a corner or put her in a situation where she couldn't escape.

She could praise his patience to the end of time. The time she had flinched away when he had gone to kiss her, not to mention the first time they had tried to sleep in the same bed, he just took it all patiently and waited. She was glad he had persisted gently and was glad that she had tried to push through her own problems. Now they were faced more of his as they got closer.

At first he had seemed capable of the intimacy, seemed ready, but it was clear to her now that, while he wanted more, he wasn't quite willing to let himself have it. He had told her gruffly that there wasn't time, that the end of the world kinda put a dampener on things, that it wasn't safe and he didn't want to risk anything. He had even told her that it was dangerous to get close, that getting close got people killed.

Carol had gently pointed out that Maggie and Glenn were doing fine, that Rick and Lori had done fine until Judith had been born, a risk they wouldn't have to face, they would be careful. It wasn't relationships that killed people, if anything it made them stronger. Her gentle talk had led him to finally agree to try staying in her bed, or what they could call a bed. Really it was just a scattering of pillows and blankets on the floor of a tent. Their temporary camp was just a cluster of battered tents they had salvaged from an already looted camping shop.

The first few nights Carol didn't sleep. Daryl kept his distance, facing her but not touching her, and she was sure he managed to drift off from time to time, but she just couldn't get to sleep. A little, niggling part of her told her that she didn't deserve this, another part of her said the same would happen, another just said she couldn't handle this.

One night Daryl had actually wrapped an arm around her, burying his face against her neck and holding her close. At first she had panicked but had known it was a step for him, not moving from his hold for fear of knocking him back. It was actually the first night with him where she had slept peacefully. There was something about his warmth and his body gently wrapping around her protectively that just made her drift off.

Sleeping was easy after that. Daryl only used his tent for storing some of his stuff and spent nearly every night huddled under Carol's blankets. Carol hadn't missed the smirk from Glenn or the knowing grin from Maggie as she had been making breakfast one morning and Daryl had nearly fallen out of her tent, a little bleary eyed and slightly confused as to why he had woken up alone. She had offered him a small wave and a little smile, which he squinted at before he returned the wave and headed to his own tent.

People were too quick to jump to an assumption, Carol found. Maggie seemed convinced there was a fiery sex life going on in the tent and Michonne was quietly amused that Carol had a 'hottie' to get cosy with. Nothing like that was happening, all Carol had managed so far was a few light kisses. She was just lucky that Daryl seemed perfectly willing to go at a snail's pace, in fact he seemed the most comfortable with that.

She was reading by torchlight one night, bundled up in her blankets, as she waited for Daryl to get back from his supply run. He had taken Michonne with him, and the pair together were sure to be completely fine. Just as she reached the end of a chapter, the zip on the tent was pulled open, Daryl poking his head through the gap. “What are you doing?” she said with a quiet laugh. He normally just dived in and buried himself in blankets.

“I got you something,” he whispered, ducking back out of the tent for a second. Only his hand came back in the next time, clutching something white and blue. Carol closed her book slowly and crawled forwards, reaching out to take the fabric item he was holding so carefully. She sat back on her knees and opened it out curiously, unable to help the smile that spread onto her face as she saw what it was.

It was a dress, a simple one but flattering and pretty nonetheless. It was white with blue ribbon trims and large blue flower patterns all over the skirt, the bodice a plain white and separated from the skirt with another blue ribbon. She grinned and leaned forward to pop her head out of the tent. Daryl was crouched outside, a slightly lop-sided smile lighting up his face as he saw her. “Where did you get this?” she asked quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of the camp. It was late, most were asleep.

“There was this store,” he explained in a hushed tone, “I had to take cover in it, spotted that.” Carol placed the dress down carefully inside the tent before leaning back out and reaching for his vest, pulling him in close and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“I love it, thank you,” she murmured, “give me two minutes.”

She zipped the tent back up and sat back on her heels, biting her bottom lip lightly and looking down at the dress. She wasn't sure if Daryl knew, if he had worked out that nice clothes had never really been something she had been allowed, but it was a gesture that had her heart pumping hot blood through her veins. Most of the time he was uncouth, the rugged hunter who didn't care abut getting his hands dirty and then would eat with them afterwards, but small things like this were actually huge.

Carol quickly pulled off her clothes, casting them aside before awkwardly trying to get the dress on. Tents weren't made for getting dressed in. She tugged it over her head, staying on her knees and leaning forward enough so she could stretch her arms out and get into the dress a little easier. As she pulled it down her body and neatened it up, she took in what a snug fit it was. Either Daryl was very good at guessing or he had snooped her clothes size.

She smoothed her hands over the skirt that ended just above her knees, flaring out a little due to a slightly stiffer underskirt. She smiled to herself and unzipped the tent before carefully climbing out. Her feet were bare, the grass prickly against her skin, but she was elated and couldn't find it in her to care at all.

She was a little self-conscious at first, standing stiffly in front of Daryl as his eyes swept over her quickly. She was a little startled as he put his bow down on the ground next to the tent and then moved over to her, a broad grin on his face that lately just seemed to be reserved for these secluded moments. She blushed and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. “It's lovely,” she muttered, running her hands down over the fabric again.

“Looks better on you,” Daryl said quietly, “matches your eyes.” She choked a little on her laughter and looked at him.

“Honey, that is literally the lamest thing you've ever said.” His grin only got a little wider, like he knew he was being a total sap and didn't really care at all.

Carol did a little twirl, making the dress flare out, and stifled a laugh again. She almost felt like a princess, almost felt like this was a normal summer night, the crickets chirping quietly nearby and a half moon rising above them. It was like everything was coming together. Daryl watched her, amused, as she swivelled her hips a few times to make the skirt swirl around. “You're having too much fun with that,” he muttered, and she giggled a little before nodding.

“I am,” she answered.

She stopped moving and looked at him, not keeping the grin off her face for long as she gripped the skirt lightly and swished it around a bit. He actually laughed at that, a quick outburst that he got under control with a hand to his mouth. “Come here,” he sighed, holding out his hands. She took them and stepped closer, light on her toes as if she was weightless. There was a bit of a strange look in his eyes that she noticed as she started to feel the warmth radiating from his body. Up close she also noticed that he seemed to have scrubbed himself clean, no signs of his supply run visible on him.

He brought her close, resting one hand lightly on her wait and the other on her shoulder, as cautious as ever in his every move. For once there was no cautious flutter, no stab of panic, and Carol's face felt like it would crack from the excessive grinning. She simply felt _happy_. “Thank you,” she muttered quietly, reaching up to cup his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to nuzzle against her palm a little, even turning his face to place a kiss there.

Her confidence was bolstered. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt capable of something like this since Ed. As Daryl turned his gaze back to her, eyes glinting in the shadows, she decided that there was only one thing she wanted to do. She hesitated for only a second before she pushed up on her toes and pulled his down gently. She felt his shoulder tense where her hand was resting as she pressed their lips together, more purposefully than ever before.

He remained a little tense, but she was pleased when he actually kissed back, moving one of his hands to rest at the back of her neck. Their kisses were usually fleeting, a passing moment of affection that was soft and gentle. This was something else. It was deep and consuming, searing her veins with white heat. It was like the flood gates for her emotions had finally been released, making her let out a deep breath through her nose as she comfortably let the kiss continue.

She could feel a slight tremor in Daryl's body, a small shake in his muscles that started to concern her after a few moments. She drew back just far enough to see his eyes, sweeping a thumb across his cheek. “You okay?” she asked softly. He pursed his lips as usual and nodded, looking rather like a little boy nervous about his first kiss.

Something about the atmosphere told her to take her time, waiting for him to regain himself a little as he let his forehead drop gently to hers. Their whole relationship was a waiting game, they both knew that. When he was ready he actually went to kiss her again, soft but lingering. Carol couldn't remember a time when anyone had kissed her like that, couldn't remember actually wanting someone's hands on her. It knocked the breath out of her and she had to pause for a second to gasp and fill her lungs before rocking up to him, pressing right against him and kissing him with even more confidence.

After a little while Daryl made a sudden, slightly disappointed noise. She drew back and quickly looked around, wondering if he had sensed something coming to disturb them. “What is it?” she managed to ask, feeling like her lungs had been removed.

“Nothin',” he croaked out, “I just... we should stop... for now.” Carol frowned at him a little, wondering what had suddenly got him so spooked. He sighed and moved himself away from her carefully, awkwardly. It took her all of three seconds to catch up, at which point she had to stifle another laugh. He scowled at her, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

She carefully moved closer to him again, making him let out a disgruntled sigh. “Oh hush,” she muttered, not kissing again and just letting her hands rest on his shoulders, her body pressed lightly to his. She even felt him angle his hips away from her, but he didn't back away. He cautiously put his hands on her waist and let out a long breath. “It's okay,” she reassured, reaching up to brush some of his hair from his eyes.

“It's dumb,” he grumbled. A soft smile tugged at her lips and she sighed.

“I don't think so.”

She let her hands move down to his, taking them gently and moving away from him. “Come on,” she whispered as she moved towards the tent. She could feel that his palms were damp, could even feel his rapid pulse, so she took her time. He paused to pick up his bow, allowing her to slip into the tent in front of him.

Carol sat down and watched as he crawled in after her and placed the crossbow to one side before removing his boots. He stopped as he turned to look at her, seemingly frozen. It was like coaxing a wild animal to come closer but Carol was starting to think she'd have the patience to tempt a deer to her. She held out her hand slowly, not saying another word. It took him a few moments to move, taking her hand and crawling across the space between them.

She moved to accommodate him, adjusting her legs as she encouraged him to awkwardly get closer to her. She leaned in and pressed their lips together again, drawing him in the rest of the way softly and easily. Eventually she got him where she wanted him, vaguely above her so his warmth enveloped her completely.

It proved to be incredibly awkward getting anywhere further. Carol didn't want to push Daryl further than he was willing to go and he didn't seem to want to touch her too much in case she broke. They both silently seemed to take the same idea to let the other lead, Carol guiding his hands on her own body to show him what was okay and Daryl setting the pace. Neither seemed willing to stop now they were in the privacy of their tent, enclosed in their own little world, but they were also in no rush.

His hand moved down to her leg as if to ask permission and she answered with a simple roll of her hips. She could feel the tremor in his hand as he moved her dress, settling himself a little lower between her legs as if he finally meant business. She reached down to take his wrist gently, making him pause and look at her. “Trust me,” she said quietly, “I trust you.”

Her words seemed to bolster him, his hand moving with a little more determination when she let go of his wrist. It felt a little bizarre, the gentle, cautious touch at her underwear. It was completely foreign and made her gut tighten a little. She swallowed heavily and clutched at his vest as he pressed a kiss to her neck and gently moved her underwear aside, seemingly reluctant to actually remove it yet. His fingers were warm and teasing, lightly brushing against her and making her jerk suddenly. “Sorry,” he breathed quickly, almost drawing away. Carol shook her head and bit her lip.

“It's fine... it's great,” she said with a light laugh. He smiled a little and kissed her, carefully rubbing with his fingers again.

No one had ever paid her that much attention. She was pretty foreign to the act of foreplay. He was patient and calm, softly teasing and playing until she had to muffle a quiet cry against her arm. It was a small bolt of pleasure that she wasn't used to, a sensation that made her heart start to beat even quicker. “Okay?” Daryl asked quietly, breath warm against her lips. She nodded and removed her arm, letting out a shaky breath and reaching down for his hand.

She moved enough to give herself access to her underwear, pushing it down quickly. He helped to remove them, placing them aside before supporting himself on top of her. “Really okay?” he asked again, making her giggle a little.

“Yes,” she confirmed, rubbing his neck gently. “How about you?” He managed a weak nod, but there was a warm smile on his face. “You wanna... go on?”

Daryl hesitated at that, clearly weighing up all the scenarios in his head. “You said we'd be careful,” he said quietly.

“I did.” Carol rolled a little under him, reaching for her bag nearby. She rummaged right down to the bottom and pulled her hand back out with the requested packet. He squinted at the writing.

“You were optimistic.”

She raised an eyebrow and dropped a hand down between them, pressing firmly against the bulge in his pants and making him groan quietly. “And you're humble.”

“Not really.”

“Will you just hush,” she muttered, pressing the packet into his hand and reaching for his belt. His biggest moment of doubt seemed to be when he was finally without any weapons at all and she was easing his pants down. He let her do what she wanted, awkwardly going along with it, and she went as slow as she could in case he decided to bolt.

She pushed off his vest too, doing it quickly before he could come up with his usual protests. They were beyond that one. By the time she sat up to make it equal and remove her dress, he was nearly visibly shaking in the darkness. “Just calm down,” she soothed, edging a little closer to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. She wasn't even totally sure how she was calm. It was like most of her barriers had been destroyed or proven a little pointless. He had proved himself. It was enjoyable, even fun, and she was starting to realise she had little to fear.

Daryl was a whole different story. She slowly pulled her dress up over her head to leave herself bare in front of him for the first time, the humid air pressing against her skin. She pushed herself up until she was in his lap, legs wrapping around him, and she could hold him close. They took a moment's pause, Daryl's arms wrapping around her securely. Carol would have been happy to end on that high point, to see just what naked cuddling could be like, but he finally seemed to get some confidence back.

The next kiss was different again, taking a deeper and more heated approach. He cradled the back of her head and held her close, the tremor in his hands subsiding slightly. Eventually Carol pulled him back, settling him on top of her again and soothing him gently with her hands on his shoulders.

Her hands were shaking less so she took the packet from him and managed to get it open, reaching between them and feeling him properly for the first time. Daryl let his head drop to her shoulder, hiding what could have been a blush from her as she deftly slipped the condom onto him. “There, see?” she mumbled against his ear, stroking him lightly and teasingly. He grumbled something inaudible against he shoulder and only proceeded to bury his face against her neck instead.

It was probably the most awkward thing she had done, and yet one of the best. She guided him, as if to give him the confidence he needed to continue, and he finally seemed to relax a little as he pressed slowly inside her. She vaguely wondered how long it had been for him, wondered what the cause of his incredible shyness was. She guessed he wasn't exactly a people person, and this was about as close to a person as you could get.

When he was finally all the way in, he let out a long sigh against her neck, finally lifting his head to kiss her cheek. She swallowed the slight panic that was in her now, on the edge of what used to be a terrible experience. This was really happening, and it hadn't been awful at all. He smoothed a hand through her hair as she trembled a little, her eyes closed. Daryl was always conscious of her worries, of her history, always willing to wait just that little bit longer.

She honestly wasn't expecting him to move, drawing out slowly but enough to make he gasp quietly, eyes flying open in surprise. He didn't apologise this time, his eyes saying as much above her. She kept her gaze glued to his, edging down a little to get more comfortable and wrap her legs up around him. He kept her head cradled in his hand, the other supporting him, as he moved carefully and slowly.

There was no pain. The fear slowly died down. All that was left was the slow burn of pleasure. The more she relaxed, the more confident he got with his movements. He wasn't rough but he started to move a little quicker. It felt right, like every last wall between them was finally being demolished, at least nearly all of them. She knew there were still a few, there always would be, but this was about as good as it got.

After a few minutes Daryl slowed his pace a little and pushed in deep, dropping his head down to her shoulder again. “Fuck,” he muttered, stopping for a moment to adjust and continue, a lot more cautiously than before.

“It's okay, come on,” Carol urged quietly, rocking her hips against him to encourage him.

“But-”

“Shush.” She silenced him with a kiss. It wasn't about that, it didn't matter how long it lasted or if they were both ultimately satisfied. That wasn't something she needed right then. It didn't take long before he stopped and pressed right in, his shoulders shaking a little and a gasp ghosting across the skin of her shoulder.

He took a moment before he pulled out, reaching down blindly to remove the condom and place it aside before he let himself collapse lightly on top of her. Carol smoothed a hand over his hair as he pressed his face against her chest and wrapped himself around her. Neither said a word, Carol reaching down to grab a blanket and pull it over them. They should really have gotten dressed, just in case, but she saw no harm in staying like that a little longer. Daryl was apparently incapable of moving anyway.

“Okay?” she asked eventually, quietly against his hair. He nodded and tightened his grip a little bit on her. “Me too.”


End file.
